


If the last thing I hear is your voice (well thats alright with me)

by Hellocloser



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, hes probably going to be okay, im rly sorry, post karasuno, suga gets wrecked by a mini van, suga stops traffic, this is going to be fluffy and angsty, university lyfe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellocloser/pseuds/Hellocloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi has a lovely day about town and Sawamura Daichi's entire world comes crashing down within the span of a 10 minute phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the last thing I hear is your voice (well thats alright with me)

It's nice out today. Suga stares out the window of his dorm, tapping his pencil against the paper laying flat on his desk, eyeing the birds flitting through the trees and the few students wandering through campus, clearly not bothered by exams week like everyone else. Suga takes a deep breath and looks back to his paper, then back outside, then back to his paper again, and a text from Daichi floats through his mind. 

take breaks when you need them, ok? don't burn yourself out

If there was one thing Suga was truly grateful for, it was Daichi. His boyfriend knew him through and through, and even when they weren't talking Suga swears he could hear Daichi reminding him to take care of himself. It was true, he had a habit of working so hard and internally berating himself when things didn't go perfectly, and Daichi knew that side of him all too well. After a pause and a fleeting moment of deliberation, he stands, shooting the man in question a text. 

going for a walk. you should be proud

It had been hard going to different schools. When the whole of your relationship had been spent right at each other's sides, suddenly going long distance seemed near impossible. They'd managed, though, texting all the time, calling sometimes in the dead of night when all they wanted to do was hear each other's voices, and sneaking in Skype dates as often as they could. They'd yet to visit each other, and Suga longed for their next break, planning on spending as much of it as he could with Daichi. He pulls on his shoes and scoops up his backpack, leaving his dorm before he could hear the call of his paper dragging him back inside. He feels lighter as soon as he steps outside and knows this was the right decision. 

He loses track of time as he wanders off campus and into town, a spot he's barely been to since school started, a real shame as it was beautiful, full of little shops and home style restaurants catered towards the starving students. His phone buzzes in his pocket as he's examining a table of wares, and he pulls it up to his ear when he sees the name on the screen, dai <3

"Daichi, hi," He can't help the smile, and Daichi could practically hear it on his side of the line. "Hey. On a walk, huh? Your legs still work after all that time?" His own smile spreads at the snort Suga reacts with. "Yes, thank you very much, it hasn't been that long!" They tease back and forth, earning a few giggles from Suga, their hearts soaring. 

"You're right, by the way, I am proud. If only you always listened to me." Suga hums, and the two chat as Suga meanders around, their moods lifting significantly, content with the small talk for now. Suga is once again reminded how much he misses his other half. The words shared between them feel so natural and easy, and if Suga closed his eyes he could pretend they were still at home in bed, wrapped up around each other, sore and tired after practice, like they'd made a habit of all through high school. 

Then, it happens without any warning. Suga steps down off the sidewalk at the same time as the van whips around the corner, and he barely has time to gasp before it collides with his body, the blare of its horn, a sickening crunch and the screams of the few bystanders Daichi's only hints to what's just happened as Suga's phone flies out of his hand to hit the pavement a few feet away. There is a screech of tires and Daichi feels sick, swallowing the lump in his throat and trying a soft "Sug?", hoping against all hope that he'd just misheard, he was just too paranoid, a worry wart as Suga liked to call him. He feels sicker when he gets no response but a muffled voice instructing someone to call an ambulance, another stranger commenting on the blood collecting around Suga's body, and a third, angry, near hysterical voice cursing the driver that Daichi could only assume had fled the scene after marring his boyfriend so horrifically. Daichi stands. He doesn't know what to do, pacing through the library, legs shaky, hardly noticing the stares of the other students. A lot of him wants to run all the way to Suga, feeling at this moment that he could be faster than any train if it meant ensuring Suga's safety, but the few remains of Daichi's rationality tell him to slow down, wait, there were better ways to handle the situation. A fellow student comes into focus, then, and Daichi can barely register his name on the familiar mans lips. Asahi. "Asahi," He croaks, and there is the sound of sirens, a click as the call drops, and Daichi's vision going black.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! thank you for reading this, i really hope you enjoyed! i havent decided on the out come yet so this is just as much of a ride for me as it is for you. thank you for any kudos/ comments!!!!


End file.
